Come & Save Me
by WhatIsWrongWithYou
Summary: "She has Amnesia!" "Who?" "Jane Doe…"... Dr. Santana Lopez receives a patient but there's a catch. The patient has Amnesia due to her accident. Give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

"Baby… Baby… Your pager is going off." Santana lifted her head off the pillow and searched with her hand for the buzzer that was going off on her nightstand. *_**911*. **_"Aww Crap, it's a 911. I have to go, like now."

Santana kissed her girlfriend on her cheek and made her way to her closet to put some clothes on when she heard her girlfriend whisper something. "I wish you had a normal job, I hate waking up alone." Santana could hear the pout in her girlfriends' voice and this only made her smile. She made her way over to their bed and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"I am the one with the normal job, Miss Broadway Star." Rachel pulled herself up so that she was now leaning on her elbows. "A Neurosurgeon is anything but normal. But if you give me a kiss, then maybe I can forgive you for leaving me in the middle of the night again." Rachel puckered out her lips and Santana leaned in to give her a sweet kiss.

"You know I hate going so late but duty calls. I'll miss you Rach." Rachel flopped back down on the bed and blew Santana a kiss. "I'll miss you even more." And with that Santana was out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana stormed into the E.R. she already had her scrubs and white doctors' coat on. She was ready for action. Her dear friend and the head Cardiothoracic Surgeon at the hospital, Quinn Fabray, came walking towards her with a chart in her hands.<p>

"So what do we have?" Santana asked as she took the chart from Quinn and started flipping through the pages.

Quinn looked excited and sad at the same time. "We actually have a Jane Doe. The patient is late 20's. Really bad head and chest injuries. She has a broken arm and a few cracked ribs."

"Jeez, what happened? No ID?" Quinn just shook her head no and continued to talk about the injuries of the patient as they made their way to the room where the patient was being tended to. "It was a car VS. truck. The truck had no lights on so she never saw it coming. Also no ID, some punk thought it would be awesome to steal her purse instead of calling an ambulance. Did find a wedding ring in her jeans pocket though. And the car had New York license plates. But other than that, we just have to hope that she recovers from the surgery, because by the looks of it she is definitely going to need it-." Before Quinn could continue, Santana cut her off. "Then we can find out who she is."

"Yes!" Quinn pushed the door open and Santana was shocked by the sight infront of her.

* * *

><p>Doctors rushed to tend to the bloodied and broken blond woman in front of her. She was hooked to an IV bag. Everybody tried their best to keep her alive. Santana quickly slipped on some gloves over her hands and walked over to inspect the patient.<p>

"Where is the CAT scan results?" Everybody was still for a moment and looked at each other. Santana became furious when she saw what was going on in front of her. "What? Do you want to tell me that none of you had the common sense to do some sort of scan on a seriously injured patient?"

Sam Evans, an orthopedic surgeon was the first one to talk. "Dr. Lopez, we all have been very busy trying to save her life." Santana just shot him a glare. "You have been tending to her visible wounds, Evans!" Santana hissed, "Do you even know what's going on internally?"

Santana made her way over to the patient and lifted the patients' upper eye lid. She shone her pen flashlight into the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Shit… Both pupils are dilated. Send her to an emergency MRI immediately! Bring the results back to me as soon as possible. Nurse Jones, go and book an O.R."

Everybody scrammed around trying to do everything that Santana just told them. They knew that it was best to listen to her because one, she knew what she was doing, and two, nobody messes with her.

When the patient was successfully pulled out of the room Santana turned to Quinn. "Do you know what's wrong with her in the chest area?" Quinn nodded her head and Santana sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. We are going to have to go in together. I know it's going to be hard, but if we want to save her life, we are going to have to work together." Quinn nodded her head, "nothing we can't handle." They made their way towards the booked O.R together. Talking about what they need to do to pull this off.

When the scan results were finally given to Santana, she looked them over and immediately knew what to do. Luckily the injury to Jane Doe's head was not as bad as it looked before. She mentally prepared herself for the long surgery and scrubbed in.

* * *

><p>Santana was exhausted when she arrived at her apartment. The surgery was a success and all they hoped for was that Jane Doe will wake up without any negative effects.<p>

All she wanted to do now was take a long hot bath with her beautiful girlfriends back pressing against her front.

Unfortunately she was disappointed when she saw the note on the kitchen island.

_**Hey Babe, St. James called for an emergency meeting. Food is in the oven. I know you're exhausted after your long surgery, no need to wait up ;) Love you**_

_**Xxx Rachel **_

Santana wasn't in the mood to eat alone so she went to their bedroom, pulled off her shoes and coat and climbed in under the covers. She pulled Rachel's pillow to her chest and took in the other woman's scent. "Love you babe." She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>About two days went by and Santana found herself checking up on Jane Doe's recovery more often. She was recovering well and could now breathe without the ventilator but she still hasn't woken up yet, and nobody came to claim her yet. Santana filled in some new information on the patients chart and made her way to the door.<p>

When she reached out for the door handle she heard a sharp intake of breath. Santana swung her body around to see where the noise came from.

There was those beautiful blue eyes staring at her, but this time they were brighter, more radiant, more… alive. Santana made her way over to the bedside table and poured Jane Doe a glass of water. She helped her drink a few gulps before setting the glass back down on the table.

"Mam, I need you to follow my fingers." Santana took her pen flashlight out and moved her left pointer finger from left to right. All this while shining the light in Jane Doe's eyes. The blond followed her fingers with ease. Santana sighed in relief because this was a good sign.

"What am I doing here?" the blonde barely croaked out. Santana explained to the blond what happened and that they didn't have any information about her. No ID, no cell phone, nothing. The blond just stared at Santana like she couldn't recall a thing, but Santana brushed it off. Patients that have been in such a big accident hardly remembered what happened when they wake up.

"Mam, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The blond looked around the room, taking in her surroundings but nodded her head, saying she didn't mind.

"Okay, let's start at the basics. What's your name?" "Brittany Susan Pierce. Brittany S. Pierce." The blond answered almost immediately. _**Brittany**_, Santana thought. It suites her.

"How old are you?" "I'm 19" Santana's eyes went wide when she heard the blondes answer, but decided to go on.

"Do you know where you are now? What town? Or city maybe?" Brittany looked at Santana as if she was mad. "I'm in Lima. In the state Ohio." _**NO! You're in New York City! Shit.**_ This is definitely not good.

"What is your relationship status?" "Single, have been for two years."_** You're married!**_

Santana looked calm but on the inside she was freaking out. "I'll send in a nurse that will give you some pain medication. Just get some rest. I will return shortly with a few other doctors so that we can tell you what we did when you had surgery. If there is an emergency or you're not feeling well, just call a nurse and tell her to page Dr. Lopez."

Brittany nodded her head and whispered a small thank you. Santana just nodded and excited the room.

* * *

><p>Santana supported herself against the nurses' station. Breathing hard she dialed a familiar number.<p>

"Quinn Fabray."

"Fuck! She has Amnesia!"

"Who?"

"Jane Doe…"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thank you all so, so much! I really appreciate all the reviews . So here you go a new chapter. Hope I don't disappoint**

* * *

><p>Santana stood outside Brittany Pierce's room. She was waiting for Quinn and Sam to arrive so that they could talk to the patient and tell her how the surgery was and what they had to do.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked as she leaned against the nurses' station staring at the patient's door, mimicking the Latinas position. "Yeah." Santana doesn't know why, because she never gets nervous. But she knows she is about to tell a patient the most horrible news ever.

Sam came in view and walked over to the door. "Let's go," he sighed over his shoulder and pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting in the hospital bed staring out the window. She had a beautiful pink bandana on her head to hide the small scar due to the brain surgery. Santana tried to shave away as little hair possible, so the blond only had a small patch of blond hair missing.<p>

Santana took a step forward and cleared her throat. "Mrs. Pierce?" Yeah they didn't know how to address her really. They didn't know what her married surname was, so they kept to her maiden name and just added Mrs.

Brittany looked at them confused and a little bit irritated. "What's with all the mam and Mrs.? I'm not married. I already told Dr. Lopez that. Just call me Brittany." The three doctors looked at each other uncomfortably. This was hard on all of them.

Quinn decided to break the uncomfortable silence first. "Well Brittany. My name is Dr. Quinn Fabray. The Cardio Surgeon that did the surgery on you. As you can see from the scar on your chest..." Santana started flipping through Brittany's file, not hearing one word of what the other two doctors was saying to the patient

It's when she feels three pairs of curious eyes on her that she knew Quinn and Sam had finished talking about their part in the blond's surgery.

Santana looked nervous and started fidgeting with the pens in her coat pocket. "Can you give us a minute?" Quinn and Sam instantly nodded their heads and turned to leave. Quinn gave Santana a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany was starting to feel just as nervous as Santana looked. Why does Dr. Lopez want to talk to her alone? Did something go wrong during or after surgery?

"May I?" Santana motioned with her hand towards the bed. Brittany nodded her head and Santana took a seat next to the blond.

"Brittany..." Santana took a deep breath while looking out the window. "Whatever it is I can take it Dr. Lopez." "Please call me Santana. There is actually something I need to tell you..." Brittany tilted her head to the side. "What is it Dr. Lop... I mean Santana. How long do I have left to live?" Santana gave Brittany a small smile. She liked the way her name sounds when Brittany says it.

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it." Brittany nodded her head. Blue eyes glued to brown. "Due to the car accident you are now suffering from Post-traumatic amnesia. The blow you have suffered to your head is the cause of the amnesia. Or in other words memory loss."

Brittany had tears in her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth and she stared at Santana in utter shock and disbelief. Santana decided to continue. The faster she could get this over with the better. "You think that you are 19 years old, but by what I and the other doctors can tell, you're no younger than 28. About the same age as me. We don't know where you're from, or where you work. We do know that you are from the state of New York, but we couldn't trace any information from the license plates other than that. They were too trashed. There's one more thing..."

Santana searched for the item in her coat pocket and Brittany's eyes went wide when she saw what it was. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and started to sob once she reached out to touch the item. Santana lets go of the item in her hand and gives Brittany a moment to recollect her emotions before continuing. "You're married. Or so we think. We found it in the pocket of your jeans. We don't know who you are married to. And I'm sorry to say this but we also don't know if you'll ever recover from the Amnesia. That will depend on your recovery from the surgery. We are going to keep you in a save and calm environment because stress will only make the amnesia worse. I'm so, so sorry Brittany."

Brittany was full on crying now and Santana felt like the biggest witch on earth for telling Brittany. Brittany looked up at Santana with broken blue eyes. "There's nothing I can do about it, right?"

Santana shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry but it goes away on its own time. In the meantime you have to start making new memories. I know that sounds insensitive but that's all you can do. We have sent information to nearby hospitals, also to some hospitals in Lima. Don't worry Brittany, I'm sure someone is looking for you. You're not someone who can easily be forgotten."

Santana gave Brittany a reassuring smile and patted the back of her hand. Brittany gave her a small weak smile. "Thank you Santana." Santana stood up and made her way to the door. Before she opened the door she looked back at Brittany who was staring at the ring in her hands.

"Brittany." Brittany made eye contact with Santana and that gave Santana the courage to continue. "Everything is going to work out for you, you'll see." With that Santana exited the room

* * *

><p>"You should have seen her Rachel. She was so broken. I felt really, really bad."<p>

"I'm sorry you had to go through that baby. I'm sure everything will be fine with her and that her husband will find her soon. Have you tried searching for her parents?"

"No I haven't really thought about that. I'll talk to someone at the hospital and see what we can do."

"You're such a wonderful person baby." Santana laughed at what Rachel just said, because she wasn't a wonderful person. The only people she was nice to was her family, close friends and, of course, Rachel. All through med school and even now at the hospital she was known as the head bitch in charge. No one dared to mess with her.

"Only to you babe." Rachel was busy cutting veggies for dinner and Santana had her arms around Rachel's waist, hugging her from behind and resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"So how's work?" Rachel's shoulders tensed at the mention of her work, but Santana was too busy planting kisses on the shorter brunette's neck to notice. "Work's good. Jesse has us all working extra hard and the meetings are becoming more and more frequent."

Santana chuckled and nuzzled her nose into the crook of Rachel's neck. "Yeah, I've noticed. They have been cutting into our 'sexy time' time." Santana started to fidget with Rachel's jeans button but Rachel quickly swatted her hand away. "Not now Santana. The food is almost ready."

Santana groaned but then a mischievous grin made its way across her face. "What?" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully because she knew that Santana was up to no good.

"Oh, nothing." Santana just shrugged her shoulders and quickly bent down, picking up Rachel and throwing her over her shoulder. "I know what I want for dinner..." Santana quickly ran down the hallway towards their bedroom with Rachel kicking and screaming on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Santana was having a crap day. Luckily she had no surgeries scheduled and all the emergency cases were taken by the Neurosurgeons under her. Being head of Neurosurgery had its up sides. Most of the other Neurosurgeons hated her because she was like 20 years younger than them. But she didn't care, if you're talented, then you're talented.<p>

She was stuck with checking up on patients the whole day. So here she was, on her way to check up on a patient that had surgery yesterday.

She made her way past the hospitals small gym but stopped when she saw Brittany stretching her legs. **Oh well five minutes wouldn't hurt.** "Hey, you shouldn't push your body too hard too quickly." Santana said as she made her way inside the gym.

Brittany just laughed and shrugged it off. "I was just stretching and doing a few easy moves to see if I still got it."

"And do you still have it?" Brittany gave her a cheeky grin and winked. "Oh definitely." Santana loved Brittany's positive attitude. She has been through so much and still manages to be happy every day. Brittany's surgery was almost a week and a half ago and Santana was very glad the blond was recovering well.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Santana liked to challenge people and Brittany was the type of person who took a challenge as a joke, not a competition.

"Oh, so are you challenging me Dr. Lopez?" Brittany gave Santana a wink and made her way over to the stereo. She pressed play and a song perfect for the tango came on. She made her way over to Santana.

She held her good arm out towards Santana and when Santana took it Brittany pulled her closer. "Let's just go slow. I'm still a little sore." Brittany chuckled and Santana tried her best not to hurt Brittany. Her arm was still in a cast and the stitches in her head and chest have not been removed yet. Brittany's ribs were healing but also still hurting.

They did the tango as softly as they could. Not pulling or pushing each other too hard. For Santana it was the most fun she had dancing in a very long time. When the song was over Brittany pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "You look really beautiful today." Brittany let go of Santana and made her way over to the stereo to turn it off.

Santana blushed at Brittany's comment. Instead of wearing her scrubs like on days when she had surgery. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a purple button up blouse and some black pumps under her white doctor coat. Her hair was loose and curled.

Santana smiled at Brittany and pointed at the door. "Uhm... Yeah... Got to go see some patients... Bye..."

She turned and walked out the door as quickly as possible. What was happening?

* * *

><p>Santana rushed to Brittany's room. She had received a 911 to Brittany's room about three minutes ago. Luckily at that time she had just finished seeing another patient.<p>

She pushed open the door and quickly made her way to the blond who was lying on the bed. Brittany's shoulders were moving up and down and Santana could tell that the blond was crying.

Santana made her way around the bed so that she could see Brittany's face. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Was the dancing too much? Did you fall? Where does it hurt?" Santana knows that she's rambling but Brittany actually means a lot to her. They had formed a special bond since Santana was the one who told Brittany about the Amnesia, and Brittany trusted Santana with her life.

Brittany was just lying there, on her side, staring out the window with lifeless blue eyes.

"I have a child."

The words hit Santana like a ton of bricks. "What?" She tried to say it louder but it came out as a mere whisper.

Brittany turned her face and started sobbing into her pillow. "I... have a... I have a child. I have a child that I don't even know. That I don't even remember."

Santana stood there in shock. She didn't know what to do. Then suddenly her body moved as if she was on auto-pilot and didn't have control over her body. She walked to the other side of the bed, kicked off her pumps, pulled off her coat and crawled in under the sheets.

She didn't care if she could get it trouble for this or if this was unprofessional. She just knew that Brittany needed someone to comfort her and she wanted to be that someone.

Brittany felt the bed dip behind her and she turned around so that she was now facing Santana. She pulled the Latina closer and started sobbing into her chest. Santana stroked Brittany's hair softly. "How do you know?" It was all that Santana could think of saying.

"I saw a scar last week and I didn't think much about it." Brittany released a staggering breath. "I thought that maybe I fell or had some sort of surgery when I was younger. But today when I took a bath after the dancing, I decided to ask Nurse Jones. She told me that it was a C-section scar." Brittany started crying again. "How could I be so stupid? I should have known. Why is all of this happening to me?"

Santana could hear her heart breaking for the woman in her arms. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine Britt." Santana hoped for only good news from now on. She kissed Brittany on top of her head while whispering soothing words into blond hair...

* * *

><p><strong>It's like 2am here in South Africa, but I just had to update thanks again for all the positive feedback! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So here you go, another chapter. Thank you guys for all the feedback and I want to thank **_**mick3y92**_** for their review. I appreciate it very much! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock on the door of Brittany's room. The action brought a smile to her face because she knew that there was only one person who would knock on her door at six in the morning. Santana... Brittany quickly made herself presentable and patted down her bed hair. They have become good friends over the last few weeks and Santana always came to visit her when she wasn't in the O.R or attending to a sick patient.<p>

"Come in." Santana heard it from outside the door and quickly pushed it open. She smiled when she saw the blue eyed beauty looking at her. Santana was shocked that she had made friends so quickly with Brittany. She knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Becoming good friends with your patient. But she didn't care.

"I brought you something." The Latina placed a small backpack at the foot of the blond's bed and slowly pulled the zipper down. "I know you are probably really bored here, so I thought I could help you out."

Brittany gave Santana a sweet smile and shook her head. "It wasn't necessary Santana. I always dance when I feel like escaping." Santana squeezed Brittany's foot through the thin hospital sheets. "I know, I've seen you use the gym like 100 times to dance but we both know that you can't perform the moves that you usually could due to your injuries." Santana paused and gave Brittany a reassuring smile. "You are healing really well and after a few physio therapy sessions, you will be as good as new and dancing your heart out like before the accident." Santana pulled a laptop out of the backpack and showed it to Brittany.

"In the meantime, I brought you this. It's my old laptop and I'm not using it so I thought I could give it to you. There is some of my old music on there, I also downloaded some new music from iTunes, so that you can hear what's new and who's new."

Brittany squealed and climbed off the bed. She walked up to Santana and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much San. You really didn't have to but I appreciate the effort you have put into this." Brittany let go of Santana and Santana just shrugged. "Anything for my favorite patient." Santana bopped Brittany's nose and the blond had to look away to hide her blush.

After a few moments she took a deep breath and opened the laptop. "You're going to have to show me how it works though."

Santana and Brittany made their way over to a table and chair in the hospital room. Santana placed the laptop on the table and gestured for Brittany to take a seat on the chair. She opened the laptop and showed Brittany how to switch it on and access the music. After a few minutes they accessed the picture folder and a photo of Santana kissing Rachel's cheek popped on the screen.

Santana blushed a crimson red. Just enough for Brittany to see it on her tan skin. "I'm sorry; I thought I deleted all my personal files." Santana reached forward to close the lid of the laptop but Brittany's hand on her own stopped her. "Its fine, please I would like to see. You know learn more about the 'bad ass' that is Santana Lopez. You know most of the nurses in this hospital fear you", Brittany joked and Santana just laughed at the blonds playfulness.

"Can I look at some of the photos? That is if they are not too personal." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows at Santana and Santana blushed while shaking her head no. "You can have a look if you really want to."

"Yay!" Brittany clapped her hands and started going through all of the photos. She stopped at one where Santana and Rachel stood in front of the statue of liberty, sharing a passionate kiss. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Santana didn't know if Brittany would be comfortable with her being gay but she decided that honesty was her best policy. "Yeah she is." Brittany grinned and Santana took that as a good sign. "She's really beautiful and you two look good together."

Santana looked at the photo and couldn't agree more. "Thank you Brittany. That means a lot." Brittany looked excited and grabbed the Latina's hand. "How did you meet? What's her name? How long have you been together?"

Santana just shook her head at the blond's eagerness and began telling her the story...

**Santana stood in the library, her eyes as big as saucers. She couldn't believe that the library could be so full. There were no seats open and all the tables were overflowing with students preparing for the exams. She needed a place that was quiet, her dorm was too noisy because not every student found it important to study. The cafes and restaurants on campus were also busy with socializing students.**

**She exhaled a long stressful sigh and made her way out of the library. This was the first time in the 4 years she had been here that she couldn't find a place for herself to sit inside the library. She walked around on campus, wondering where she could find a peaceful place to study. Just then she walked past a building she knew would be perfect. The campus auditorium. Everybody was busy writing exams, and nobody used it during the time. Except for practical exams but that part of the exams are already over.**

**She made her way through the auditorium doors and looked around for a place to sit. There were a lot of seats but she needed a table. After looking around for a few minutes, she decided to go and have a look backstage.**

**She made her way to the stage and quickly vanished through the side curtains. She was too busy looking for a table that she didn't hear the auditorium doors opening. She found a few props, a lonely chair and finally she found a table where she could sit and study. She sat down at the table and started pulling all her work out of her backpack, she started flipping through the first few pages of her textbook, trying to find the place where she stopped the last time. That's when she heard it.**

**Someone was crying, like sobbing. She stopped all her movements, even holding her breath, trying to figure out if she should stay or just quickly make her way out of the auditorium and avoid an awkward encounter. **

**She could hear the girl take a deep breath and the something clicked. Santana assumed it was an IPod dock or something similar because music started playing. She heard the girl take in a deep breath and then she heard the most beautiful voice she ever heard.**

_**"If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on.**_

_**When people all stare, I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk.**_

_**Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue.**_

_**Pretend I'm okay with it all,**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong"**_

**Santana couldn't wait to see who the beautiful voice belonged to. She quietly pushed the chair she was sitting in backwards and stood up. She made her way to the stage and pulled the curtain back a little. She didn't want the girl to see her and stop her singing. She saw a brunette singing and pouring every emotion into her song. **

_**"Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets? **_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry? **_

_**Cry!**_

_**If anyone asks I'll tell them we just grew apart.**_

_**What do I care, If they believe me or not?**_

_**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart.**_

_**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all, act like there's nothing wrong!"**_

**Santana was mesmerized by the brunette that stood in front of her. She was pouring everything she had into the song, Santana could feel every emotion. The smaller brunette was dressed in a skirt and a sweater, with knee high socks. Santana thought it was the cutest look ever, a bit nerdy but with legs like that nobody would care. Santana walked out past the curtains and was now standing directly behind the smaller brunette. The Brunette kept singing her heart out, not knowing that there was someone standing behind her.**

_**"Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? **_

_**Is this as hard as it gets? **_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cr-"**_

**"So beautiful." The smaller brunette turned her body around and stared at the Latina with big shocked eyes. Santana quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head, as if trying to tell the woman not to run away. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was in the back studying and then I heard you sing. I just had to come and look."**

**Rachel wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked angry. "It's very rude to eavesdrop. I was having a personal moment and you just ruined it."**

**"Well you just interrupted my study time but you don't see me being rude." Santana countered back. The smaller brunette took a deep breath and her lips started to tremble. She turned her back to Santana and started sobbing in her hands. "I'm sorry, you must think that I'm such an emotional mess." **

**Santana made her way over to the small woman and pulled her into her arms. She didn't know what came over her, but she felt the strong need to pull the small woman close and just hold her. The smaller brunette placed her hands against the Latina's back and sobbed against Santana's chest. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize. It's okay, everything is going to be okay."**

"So yeah that's how we met. Her name is Rachel Berry. I later found out that she had just broken up with her boyfriend that she dated since high school. I have met him a few times before at parties and I knew that he was an asshole. His name was Finn Hudson. So after that we became good friends."

Brittany looked at her as if she was telling the most fascinating story ever. "Uhm this is going to sound stupid, but did she turn you gay?" Santana laughed at the blond and shook her head. "Believe me, it's not a stupid question. And no, she didn't, I've been gay since my senior year of high school."

Brittany nodded her head and chewed on her bottom lip. "So when did you tell her you were gay?" Brittany wasn't being nosy with all the questions she was asking. She was just really interested.

Santana looked at the ceiling as if she was deep in thought. "About a week after we met, I'm not a fan of lying and I thought that being honest would be for the best. Luckily for me she has two gay dads and she took the news really well. Our friendship grew stronger and after 5 months she confessed her feelings for me. Little did she know that I was in love with her from the first time we met."

"Awww San, that is really sweet. Love at first sight. So do you think she's the one?" Santana nodded with a huge grin in her face. "Yeah I do." Santana licked her lips and hesitated for a second. "Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany nodded her head and the Latina continued. "I'm planning to propose on her birthday, its 3 months away. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Brittany silently stood up from the chair and made her way over to her bed. Santana noticed that the blond was really quiet all of a sudden. She made her way over to the blond and placed her hand on top of the blue-eyed woman's shoulder. "Are you okay, B?" Brittany broke the eye contact with Santana and stared down at her legs. "Do you think they are looking for me?" Santana immediately knew that the blond was talking about her family. "Honestly?" The blond nodded her head. Santana gave her a reassuring smile and wiped the fresh tears on the blond's cheeks away. "Yeah I think they are. You're a wonderful person Brittany. If I were them I'd keep on searching till I find you. I would never give up on someone as special as you. I'm pretty sure they would do the same."

Brittany smiled through the tears and pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you San."

* * *

><p><strong>"Shut up you slut! You better have my food ready when I get back from the bar!"<strong>

**The man turned his head and looked at the small blond girl crying in the corner of the room. He lifted his hand and pretends that he is going to hit the girl. She burst into more tears and cowered back. The man burst into a fit of laughter. "You're so pathetic! Just like your mother! Take a hit like a man. Stop crying over everything!" **

**The man turned around to look at a tall woman just as she began to speak, "She's four years old! I swear if you touch her, I will kill you!" The man mocked the woman and grabbed her by the hair. "You wish. She's my child too, or did you forget that?" He pulled her hair and threw her to the ground. The little girl crawled to the woman and the woman scooped her up in her arms, whispering words of love and comfort into the child's hair**

**The man gave them one look and snorted. "You're pathetic!" He turned around and walked out of the large house, slamming the door behind him.**

Brittany jerked awake, her hair was drenched with sweat. She looked to her left and saw that there was no water on her night stand. She quickly pressed the button that called the nurse. She needed something to drink because it felt like she just ran 10 miles. She rubbed her eyes and waited for the nurse. "What an awful dream."

* * *

><p>Santana made her way into her bedroom. Nothing exciting happened at work and she just spent most of her time checking on patients and chatting with Brittany.<p>

Rachel was sitting on their bed, biting her thumb's finger nail and reading a book.

"Seems intense." Rachel looked up from her book and smiled when she saw Santana leaning against the door frame. "It is, they're going to find out who's the murderer soon." Rachel stood up from the bed and walked over to Santana. "Hey baby." The Latina smiled as Rachel placed a chaste kiss against her lips. "Mmm you taste delicious. Cherry Chap stick?" Rachel hummed in agreement and made her way back towards the bed.

Santana pulled off her jacket and placed it over the chair at the desk in their room. She made her way over to the bed and grabbed Rachel's book out of her hand and threw it over her shoulder. "Hey!" Rachel was about to protest but was cut off when Santana placed a finger on her lips.

Santana went to straddle Rachel's hips and only pulled her finger away from the smaller woman's lips to pull Rachel's shirt over her head.

Santana moaned at the sight of her girlfriend's bra-clad upper body. Rachel had a glow to her and Santana didn't know where it came from, but she didn't mind either. "You're getting more beautiful the older you get Rach." Rachel smiled at the Latina's comment and connected their lips together.

They made out for five more minutes and Santana's hands started roaming freely on Rachel's upper body. Just as Santana was about to unclip Rachel's bra Rachel stopped her.

"What's wrong Rach?" Rachel pushed Santana's body off her own and went to sit on the edge of the bed. The Latina's eyes were filled with confusion and a little bit of hurt.

"I got a job in Los Angeles. At the Los Angeles Theatre." Santana smiled at the news the smaller brunette just told her "that's great baby! When do they want you there? I can have a look at the hospitals in that area and I can transfer there."

Rachel shook her head and this confused Santana even more. "I'm leaving for Los Angeles in a week... Alone. I don't want you to come with me... I'm just going to hold you back, you have a great job and great friends here."

Santana shook her head and the tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. "No I want to go with you. You can't just leave me here. We've been together for years." Santana hated being vulnerable and Rachel was the only person who have ever seen her like this. She couldn't understand why Rachel was doing this. Did she not love her anymore? Wasn't she good enough? Santana sat on the bed in shock. She did not see this coming and did not know what to do.

Rachel couldn't stand to see the Latina cry and she knew that if she told the Latina the truth it would only hurt her even more, maybe even break her. She made her way to the door. "I'm going to sleep at a friend's." And with that she disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? What's going on with Rachel? And the dream Brittany had? Was it just a dream or is she starting to remember some things?<strong>

**What would you guys like to see in the next chapter?**

Also who would you like to see as Brittany's husband_?_

_**Artie Abrams (He will not be in a wheelchair in this story)**_

_**Mike Chang**_

_**Rory Flanagan **_

_**or Some random dude I made up **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so most of you voted for Brittany's husband to be a random dude**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks to my best friend for helping**

* * *

><p>Santana stood in front of the door of the unknown house, trying to calm her nerves. Rachel had sent her this address after Santana practically begged her that they should get together and talk. Rachel couldn't just pack up and leave, they had been together for years. In Santana's eyes, Rachel at least owed her an explanation.<p>

She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door. She waited a few second and knocked again. She felt a little bit uncomfortable, she didn't know whose house this is and she didn't know the neighborhood.

After waiting a few minutes Rachel opened the door. She looked beautiful in a short dress and heels. Santana had to swallow the lump in her throat to keep her from crying. How could this be happening to her? They were happy, weren't they? What changed?

"Hey." She barely managed to get it out and instead of sounding strong and confident like she wanted to, she sounded weak and fragile.

"Hi." Rachel opened the door wider and made room so that Santana could enter the house. Rachel avoided eye contact with Santana and led her to a big leather sofa.

"Whose house is this?" Rachel just shook her head and told the Latina that it doesn't matter. Santana sighed and nodded her head, she knew it would be best not to push the smaller brunette for answers. So she is just going to take what she gets and be happy with it.

"So uhm," Santana started feeling really nervous and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "thank you for seeing me, I don't have very much time though, I have surgery in an hour."

Rachel rolled her eyes as if the fact that Santana had to go to work irritated her. Santana was a little taken aback by the look and jerked her head backwards. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

Rachel stood up started flailing her arms around. "It's always about work for you Santana, you always have to do this, you have to get research for that, you have to be up at an ungodly hour to tend to some sick patient that the other neurosurgeons could have taken care of. What about me? Going to bed alone and waking up alone some days, do you think its fun?"

"Oh wow! Is this why you decided to leave me behind and move to Los Angeles?" Santana was starting to get angry and unconsciously raised her voice.

"What happened to the honesty part of a relationship? If you told me about this sooner I would have done something! I would have spend less time at the hospital and more time with you."

Santana was on the verge of crying and her hands shook with rage. She was pissed for Rachel for not telling her this, they could have worked on it together.

"You know what Rachel? We could have fixed this, but no you decide to move across the country without even thinking of me. I've been nothing but good to you ever since we met. I loved you and I supported every single dream you had, no matter how big or small. If you leave me now you will wake up alone anyway!"

Rachel wiped away the tears that was streaming down her cheeks and looked Santana in the eye. "It's for the best, like I said I would have only held you back on your career. If you worked less you wouldn't have been where you are today. I think you should go now please."

Santana huffed and turned towards the door, not even sparing a glance towards Rachel. She was a few feet away from the door when she heard a male voice.

"Rachel baby, what's going on? I heard some screaming and I tho-."

The man stopped talking when he spotted Santana close to the door. Santana turned around and saw Jesse St. James in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his lower body. She squintend her eyes and looked at the man, "Jesse?" He didn't know what to do and looked at the ground.

Santana averted her eyes away from Jesse and looked at Rachel who was biting her thumb nail nervously, "Baby?" Then something inside her clicked, there was only one reason why Rachel would be staying at Jesse's house and why he would walk freely around in a towel and call her baby.

"You cheated on me." Santana's voice failed her and it came out as a whisper, she looked to the ground as if all the answers were written there. She cleared her throat and looked up at Rachel, trying to find the strength to say those horrible words again. "You cheated on me, and I was too dumb to notice."

Rachel could hear the hurt in Santana's voice and her bottom lip began to tremble. "I'm so, so sorry San, I didn't want you to find out this way."

Santana shook her head and laughed in disgust, "yeah you would have never told me would you?" She turned her gaze upon Jesse and felt the rage and hurt bubble inside of her. "You knew she was in a relationship! You sick bastard! You knew and you just couldn't stop yourself, could you?"

Santana stalked her way towards Jesse. Rachel tried to stop her by pulling on her arm but Santana was stronger and yanked her arm out of Rachel's hold. Jesse didn't know what to do and stood grounded until the small woman's fist knocked him to the ground.

Santana straddled Jesse's stomach and punched him again and again. She placed all the hurt and anger she felt into each punch. She punched him as hard as she could without hurting herself. Jesse tried to cover his face and push her off him but she was just too fast. Tears were streaming down her face, how could he? How could Rachel? She loved her; she was planning on proposing to her.

She pulled back and punched Jesse straight on the nose, within seconds he was bleeding. She couldn't think straight, but a soft broken voice brought her back to earth. "Please Santana, stop! Just stop!" The next words came out merely as a whisper but Santana and Jesse could hear it and it made them freeze. "I'm pregnant."

Santana stood up and looked at Rachel in shock. She glanced down at Jesse and from the look on his face he didn't know either. Santana was the first one to break the silence, "How long?" Rachel sniffed and shook her head, "I'm not sure, I think 6 weeks."

Everything started to make sense, it explained everything. Rachel glowing, how she would tense up when Santana touched her and how she would always just say 'I'm not in the mood' when Santana wanted to physically show her how much she loved her.

Santana made her way to the door and looked at Rachel then to Jesse before she opened the door and walked away.

She pulled out her phone and typed a quick message before pressing send. She didn't have the strength to go back and see or talk to Rachel again.

Rachel sat on Jesse's sofa with her head in her hands; she never planned on hurting the Latina. Things between her and Jesse just happened. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and felt anxious after pulling it out and seeing that it was a message from Santana.

**All your stuff better be out of my apartment before I get back tonight, if not I know of a few homeless people who would love your clothes...**

* * *

><p>"Time of death, 09:30 am." Santana felt defeated, she just lost one of her dearest patients. Her brain began to swell during the surgery and nothing they did could get it under control.<p>

She hated this part of being a Doctor, she had to tell the family of Mrs. Livingstone that their wife, mother, sister and grandmother passed away.

Her day was already bad enough with the whole Rachel thing, but this made it ten times worse. She loved her job and she was great at it, but things like telling the family that the patient didn't make it, never got any easier.

* * *

><p>Brittany was singing and swaying along to the music playing from Santana's old laptop in the corner of her hospital room.<p>

Brittany had enough space in her room to do some small dance moves, she practiced everyday to loosen up her muscles and stretch them a little more. Her injuries were healing quickly and she knew that her time in the hospital would come to an end soon. Where she would go after that, she didn't know.

Brittany was in her own little world, twirling around in a little circle when she heard her room door swing open with a loud noise. She turned around just in time to see her favorite doctor close the door.

There was something different about the Latina, Brittany could see it in the way Santana's shoulders slouched and how she didn't lift her head up.

Santana leaned against the door and sighed. She slid down the door and placed her head in her hands.

Brittany saw that the Latina's shoulders moved up and down and before she knew it her body went over to the Latina to comfort her. She didn't know why Santana was crying but she knew that Santana would talk about it when she is ready.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulder and pulled Santana into her body. The Latina couldn't help but cry harder at the kind gesture. She knew that she would be safe in the blonde's arms.

After a minute or so of more crying, Santana finally calmed down. She looked up at Brittany and gave her a shy smile. "I'm sorry for ruining your clothes." Brittany just shrugged it off like it didn't bother her.

"Wanna tell me why you're crying, San?" Santana felt her heart warming up at the nickname Brittany used for her. It always felt different when Brittany said it, she never felt that way when Rachel said it.

Santana tried to explain what happened but she just started crying again. She felt so hurt and humiliated. How did she not see this happening? How could she not see the signs?

She took a deep breath and tried her best to explain to Brittany without crying like a little girl again. "She's been cheating on me." Brittany's eyes went wide as she processed the information the Latina just told her. Santana laughed but it sounded forced, "the best is, it's been going on for months I presume, she's 6 weeks pregnant."

Brittany pulled away from Santana and looked at her with wide eyes, "wait, she cheated on you with a man and he got her pregnant?" Santana tried her best to hold in her tears but she started sobbing and just nodded her head.

Brittany pulled Santana onto her lap and the Latina rested her head against Brittany's chest. She hated being vulnerable in front of people but she knew that Brittany cared for her and would never judge her. "What's wrong with me? I don't understand what I did wrong?"

Brittany just wrapped her arms around the Latina and rocked back and forth. "Shhh San, you did nothing wrong. Don't worry, everything is going to work out. Everything happens for a reason."

* * *

><p>That night Santana returned to an almost empty house, the big furniture and TV and everything was still there. But the small things that Rachel bought were gone. The big black and white Barbra Streisand photograph that used to hang above the fireplace was gone, Rachel's star trophy's were gone, her toothbrush, even Rachel's scent that used to hang in the air was gone.<p>

Santana lay in her bed feeling empty and all alone in her big apartment. She thought of all the memories they made together and all the memories she wanted to make with Rachel, like getting married, starting a family, growing old together.

But she knew all of those things were in the past now, she had to start fresh. Make new memories. She thought of a certain blue eyed blond woman that was now lying in a hospital bed with no home to go to. Santana knew that Brittany couldn't stay in the hospital forever. The hospital's Pro bono funds weren't that big.

Then it clicked, she had a huge apartment with more than enough space for the both of them and Brittany needed a place to stay.

Santana decided that she will talk to the chief of surgery in the morning and discuss what she wanted to do.

She wanted Brittany to come and live with her. If the blonde wanted to, of course...

* * *

><p><em>Congrats to <strong>BumbaMumbaJimJams<strong> who got the little glowing hint I threw in the previous chapter_

_Check out my other fic **Model** if you want to :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

*I don't own anything

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, life happened and exams almost killed me. But here's an update and I'm finished with my exams :)

I know of a few writers who gives feedback to their reviewers and I know I love it when I'm being mentioned or when I get a PM, so I decided to start doing it :) so here's my feedback 4 the awesome people who reviewed the previous chapter.

**Karabearr32**: Thank you so much :) I'm sorry it wasn't soon, but here's an update

**SomeAreLakes**: I'm glad you discovered it and thanks for reviewing! Britt living with San? This is the perfect opportunity for things to happen ;) thank you for reading!

**mick3y92**: I hope you didn't wake anybody for yelling so early hehe! I know! What Rachel did was really low and Santana did not expect a thing! It's really sad that this is something that happens in everyday live, but hey nothing we can do about it. As for Britt and the dreams, you'll have to wait and see what happens ;)

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Santana stood up in a great mood. For some reason she was up 15 minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off.<p>

Stretching and lifting herself off the bed, Santana made her way to her en-suite bathroom and turned the shower on. Pulling off her clothes there is only one thought on her mind: Today's gonna be a great day!

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to let a patient stay with you after being released from the hospital?" Will combed his fingers through his shaggy hair.<p>

Santana sighed. Will was a great man, an excellent chief of surgery, but a real pain in the butt sometimes. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. I mean she doesn't know where to go! Nobody came to claim her and she's feeling lost. I know Brittany and she seems strong but I know she's sad and scared. You can't just throw her into the real world." Santana took a deep breath and stood upright, "that's why I'm recommending that she comes and stay with me. I have more than enough space and when something goes wrong, she has her own personal doctor just a few meters away?"

Will just nodded his head, showing that he understands. "Okay but I'll have to speak with her first. If the patient does not want to, we can't force her."

"I understand, thanks Chief."

Santana was about to leave his office when she heard Will call for her again.

"Oh and Dr. Lopez?"

"Yes chief?"

"No funny business."

"Yes chief." Santana nodded and turned her back on the chief. She quickly made her way out of his office to avoid any more weird and confusing topics. No funny business? What the hell is that suppose to mean?

* * *

><p>"Whoa there speedy! What's with the goofy grin on your face? Did you get a raise?"<p>

Santana was so happy coming out of Williams's office that she didn't even see Quinn. She almost ran into the small blond but luckily Quinn had good reflexes and quickly dodged the Latina before they could collide.

"No of course not, do you really think Will would give me a raise?"

Quinn shook her head no. "So then why so happy?" Santana stopped in her tracks and led Quinn to the nearest chair and told her, her plan with Brittany.

Quinn looked at her in shock. "You want a patient to stay with you?" Santana just rolled her eyes, she already had this conversation today and she really didn't want to have it again.

"Yes, and technically she won't be a patient anymore. Once she's discharged from the hospital she's just Brittany. Brittany Pierce."

"Yeah but what if her husband comes looking for her? She has a child out there."

"Why are you freaking out? The hospital has my address. I work here, so I'll be here almost every day. I'm not kidnapping her, just giving her a place to stay. Besides, she still has to accept the offer."

"Okay I guess it's a good idea and very nice of you."

"Where else is she gonna go?" Quinn nodded her head at the rhetorical question. Santana patted her knee and stood up. "I'll see you later Q, I have to go and see a patient before he's being discharged." And with that Santana started walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when Will finally got time of his "very busy" schedule to go and talk to Brittany. Santana wasn't really happy with him because if he asked her to do something she did it immediately. She didn't wait a whole week! Okay he was the chief but still!<p>

Brittany was humming to the song **Wild Ones** by **Flo Rida**, one of the songs Santana had on her old laptop. She told Brittany that it was currently one of her favorite songs and Brittany learned it immediately. She heard a knock on her door and a few seconds later a man with curly hair poked his head through the door. "Ms. Pierce?"

Brittany cleared her throat and sat upright on her bed, "Yes?" The man made his way into the room and went to stand at the foot of the blonde's bed.

"My name is Will Shuester and I'm the chief of surgery. I would like to talk to you for a few moments if that is okay with you?" Brittany nodded indicating that it was okay with her. Will smiled at the blond and took her file that was hanging at the foot of her bed. He started flipping through it and nodded his head at what he was reading. After he was finished he closed the file and turned to face the blonde.

"You have recovered really well from your injuries Ms. Pierce. You can be released from the hospital early next week. Now I was informed of your condition, and I'm sorry to inform you but so far no one has come forth with any information about your family. Do you have any place to stay after being released?"

Brittany looked sad for a moment. She knew that no one has come to claim her yet but she still had hope. But to be honest she didn't know where to go or what to do after being released. She had no money, no job, and no memory of who she was now. All she remembered was the first 19 years of her life, everything from the last 9 to 10 years were gone.

"No sir I don't have a place to stay." Will felt bad for this young woman sitting in front of him, her voice sounded small and scared. In that moment he was glad he had a doctor like Santana Lopez. "Well it's your lucky day." Will said with a big smile on her face.

Brittany looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He took this as a sign to continue. "Dr. Lopez came up with a suggestion. She has some space to offer you till you can get back on your own two feet or until your family arrives. She came and asked me first if I would be okay with the suggestion and to be honest I don't have a problem with it. I've heard that you and Dr. Lopez have built an interesting relationship so luckily it won't be like your moving in with a stranger."

Brittany looked like a little girl in a candy store, she couldn't believe that Santana was so generous. Offering her a place to stay. Maybe Santana was lonely? Now that Rachel was gone? It didn't really matter, she liked Santana and this could be the perfect time for their friendship to grow stronger. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Will asking her a question. "So what do you say?"

"I would love to! Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you. This hospital has already done so much for me. Thank you Sir."

Brittany flew off the bed and grabbed Will's hand. She shook it so hard that Will couldn't help but smile at the woman's actions. "Thank you, thank you so much." Was all that Brittany could say.

* * *

><p>Santana was nervous, she heard that Will talked to Brittany and that Brittany accepted the offer with a huge smile on her face. She was just glad that the blonde didn't thought she was weird and declined. Cause that would have been awkward.<p>

Making her way inside the blonde's room she almost tumbled to the ground when strong legs wrapped around her waist and arms found their way around her neck. She could make out the words being whispered in her ear. "Thank you San."

Santana giggled and patted Britt on her back. "It's the least i could do Britt."

* * *

><p>"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Santana couldn't hide her excitement any longer. The blonde was being released tomorrow and also moving in with her.<p>

"No not really," Brittany had a mischievous smile on her face and leaned forward to whisper in Santana's ear. "I heard they found me a place to stay with this weird Latina. I don't even know her, what if she's like some weird cat lady? I heard she's hot, so that's a bonus." Santana looked down at her hands and tried to hide her blush, she knows that Brittany's just joking but she couldn't help the way her body reacted.

"Oh that's too bad for you, I also heard she's an excellent cook so that's another bonus for you." Santana winked at Brittany and finished signing some papers.

"Tomorrow you'll be a free woman." Brittany laughed at Santana and just shaked her head in amusement, "San you make it sound like I'm getting released from prison! It wasn't so bad here. Everybody was so nice and patient with me, plus I made a new friend."

"That you did Britt-Britt. So how about we go shopping tomorrow. Your room is basically empty so we'll have to go furniture shopping first."

"Santana, you don't have to go through so much trouble."

"Please it's the least I could do. Plus it was Rachel's old trophy room. I was so used to it being full of cases with trophies or medals in it. Now it's just a bare room. It NEEDS to get furnished and you, my friend, are the lucky one who gets to furnish it." Santana bopped Brittany on the nose and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder before exciting the room.

* * *

><p>"This is totally unnecessary. You're making me feel like I'm 50 or something, I can walk."<p>

"I have to do this Britt. I don't make the rules. And don't act as if you don't like it, being wheeled around by a doctor. Stop Yo whining." Santana laughed at her own attempt to sound ghetto.

Brittany pouted as Santana rolled her towards the exit in one of the hospitals wheelchairs. She knew that Santana had caught her, being wheeled around was fun!

They made their way out of the hospital and into the parking lot. Santana stopped in front of three cars. "Can you guess which one is mine?" Brittany looked at the cars and thought really hard. In front of her stood a red 2004 Volkswagen Beetle, a blue 2012 Ford Edge and a silver 2012 Honda Odyssey.

"Well its most definitely not the minivan, the beetle just isn't you. So I'm saying this big looking SUV, because it looks bad-ass, just like you!"

Santana smiled and helped Brittany out of the wheelchair, taking her keys out of her pocket she presses the unlock button. The Ford Edge makes a beeping sound and Santana places Brittany's few belongings in the boot. "Smart girl."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later they arrived at Santana's apartment building, a ride that normally takes 15 minutes took twice as long. Santana has never in her life seen anybody gazing out of a window with such amazement visible in their face. Brittany's face was glued to the window, taking in the beautiful scenery that was New York City. Santana decided to drive a little bit slower, just so that the blonde didn't miss anything.<p>

"So here we are." Brittany took a deep breath and reached for Santana's hand. "I don't know why, but I'm feeling a little nervous."

Santana just giggled at the blonde sitting next to her, "It's going to be fine, you'll see." Santana let go of Brittany's hand and made her way out of the car and over to the boot to fetch the blonde's belongings. She walked to the passenger side and opened Brittany's door for her, stretching out her hand to help the blond out of the car.

After closing the car door and locking the car, Santana shocked Brittany by taking her hand again and leading her through the doors of the apartment building. They both greeted the staff in the lobby and made their way to the elevator. After a silent elevator ride, Santana pulled the blonde to her apartment door.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

With that Santana stuck the key into the keyhole and opened the door to Brittany's new home...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: SHOPPING!<strong>

Tell me what you would like to happen.

Please read and review!

As for Model, I'm not really sure when the next update is going to be. Fan Fiction's deleting spree really got me worried and if Model or even this story gets deleted I don't know where to upload it again. But anyway have a great day/night


End file.
